<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nsfw Hunter Huntsman by SirenixOverload</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903621">Nsfw Hunter Huntsman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenixOverload/pseuds/SirenixOverload'>SirenixOverload</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW| Ever After High [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenixOverload/pseuds/SirenixOverload</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what Hunter Huntsman is into? well now you can find out with this guide</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW| Ever After High [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nsfw Hunter Huntsman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NSFW Letters | Hunter Huntsman<br/>
A - After Sex<br/>
• Hunter  will collapse next to you to rest. Then he'll help you get cleaned up while making a hot drink and wrapping you up in a warm blanket to keep you nice and dry before putting a movie on for you and him to watch.<br/>
.B - Bottom or Top<br/>
• Hunter's versatile. He can give as good as he can take, with his bubble butt and his hung cock. He can't decide what he likes best - it's usually depending on the time of night or where you both are.<br/>
C - Cum<br/>
• Hunter always wanted to cum in you. He wants to send his seed into you, marking you as his territory telling everyone to keep clear of you<br/>
D-Dirty Secret<br/>
Hunter used to pee with his jeans and underwear at his ankles. He couldn't do it in public because of the wonderland curse but now that he doesn't care so you can expect to see a full moon every time he goes to the toilet so don't be surprised if you find him peeing at a urinal with his jeans and underwear at his ankles although once he filmed himself peeing in the forest with his jeans and underwear at his ankles just for you to watch late at night but don't tell Ashlynn that.<br/>
E - Experience<br/>
• Hunter’s had some experience from fooling around with half the male student body of Ever After High. By now, he's pretty confident with what he does and can make you feel fantastic.<br/>
F - Favourite Body part<br/>
•Hunter loves your butt. He loves squeezing it, spanking and gently rubbing it.<br/>
G - Gag Reflex<br/>
• Hunter’s got a pretty resilient gag reflex. He can take about 20 and a half inches before gagging, he's not sure if it’s a natural talent or not but he loves you too much to care.<br/>
H - Hair<br/>
• Hunter doesn't have a hairy body - he doesn't even keep a trail - he's not sure if it’s a natural talent or not but he loves you too much to care.<br/>
I - Intimacy<br/>
• Hunter’s incredibly intimate. He's very honest about his feelings, about his fears and dreams. He hopes you can do the same in return until you both die.<br/>
J - Jerking<br/>
• Hunter's got an mild sex drive, so sometimes when you're all worn out, he’ll just sleep until you wake up before any more rounds.<br/>
K - Kinks<br/>
• Hunter loves to get spanked even misbehaving just to have a paddle smacked on his bare butt he just love the feel of your hand spanking him til his bare butt's stop sign red.Once you even convinced him to accept a bare butt spanking in the gym at midnight<br/>
L - Lube<br/>
• Hunter can go either way. If you want lube, he’ll trip over his own clothes to get some but he’s more than happy to go in with his spit which you secretly find gross.<br/>
M - Massages<br/>
•Hunter quite enjoys giving each other massages, however sometimes he can't help himself and it turns into oily sex that leaves you asleep for hours. He also loves you running your fingers through his hair as it helps him sleep during thunderstorms<br/>
N - Nopes<br/>
• It's hard to turn Hunter off - just don't insult nature around him and you'll be fine.<br/>
O - Oral<br/>
•Hunter loves to give and receive blowjobs. He could spend an entire morning doing it but you both have class so he'll wait till you return or until lunch.<br/>
P - Position/Place<br/>
• Hunter just loves to do it outside or in the shower. He's an wild boy - he wants to fuck you in the wild either against a tree or in the grass even once in Headmaster Grimm's office but don't tell Headmaster that.<br/>
• He enjoys doggy style as his favourite position because he enjoys feeling you pound into him.<br/>
Q - Quickies<br/>
• You and Hunter will have a lot of quickies to satiate his sex drive, often in the shower or in the forest. He needs to get off, and he wants to with you.<br/>
R - Risky<br/>
•Hunter loves to play it risky. As mentioned, he loves to have fun in the forests, out in the open or even in the shower. He loves the thrill of you being with him anywhere.<br/>
S - Sexts<br/>
• It's rare you'll leave Hunter and not receive a text of a selfie with him completely naked or a picture of his bare butt. He loves to give you something to enjoy in class through a secret chatroom you and him had Humphrey set up.<br/>
T - Toys<br/>
•Hunter used to not know what the toys were for but after being introduced to them he loves anything that can be used to spank his bare butt<br/>
U - Underwear<br/>
Hunter once always went commando but now he wears and own a lot of green and black jockstraps just because he likes the way they expose his butt.<br/>
V - Volume<br/>
• When he's on bottom, Hunter’s a silent, but when he's on top he’ll roar as he cums, unless you muffle or gag him.<br/>
W - Wrecking Ball<br/>
• Hunter’s an gentle boy. He'll make sure that no furniture is destroyed especially if you ask him to.<br/>
X - X-ray<br/>
•Hunter's got a 16 and a half inch cock.<br/>
Y - Yeps<br/>
• You are his turn on. He loves you and it's in his nature to show you how much he loves you.<br/>
Z = Zest<br/>
• Just give him a look and he’ll pounce like a beast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>